


Good Boy

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Puppy Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Prompt 5 of kinktober- Pet play!________Tony chuckled, sitting up more. “Okay, baby. Do you want a treat? I think you’ve been good enough.” He grinned, already knowing how his little puppy would answer.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written puppy play in forever, please bear with me lol

Peter had been at Tony's feet for an hour and a half. 

See, when he told his boyfriend that he needed some puppy play time, he expected that he would actually get it. Especially once Tony got his ears, tail, and collar out and put it on him. 

So Peter was in his full puppy gear, knee pads, ears, tail, gloves that made his hands like paws, and collar. 

But Tony just wanted him to sit. And being the good boy that he was, Peter obeyed. But that didn't mean that he liked it. 

Tony was working on his laptop, leaned back on the couch. He knew what Peter wanted, but he was going to make him wait. Because it was fun for him. He heard the quietest whimper from the boy and clicked his tongue, raising his eyebrows. "Baby boy, you're not being quiet. I need you to be quiet while I work. I'm almost done, then you can have a treat." 

Peter's nanotech ears perked up at the mention. He definitely wanted that. His nanotech tail attached to the plug he had in was wagging playfully, his pink tongue lolling out as he panted. "Woof!" 

Tony laughed softly, nodding. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I know that's what you want. And I'm almost done. Just give me a couple more minutes." 

He wanted to make his little puppy wait because it made him that much more desperate. It was delicious. 

True to his word, Tony was almost done and only took a couple more minutes to finish up the rest of his work. Then he looked down to Peter, smiling. "You've been such a good boy, waiting patiently for daddy to finish working," he cooed. "Now do you want to play?" 

Peter nodded eagerly, another small ‘woof’ leaving him. He was definitely ready to play. So ready. 

Tony chuckled, sitting up more. “Okay, baby. Do you want a treat? I think you’ve been good enough.” He grinned, already knowing how his little puppy would answer. 

With a slight nod Peter looked up to Tony, licking his lips. He knew what his treat would be and he wanted it so bad. The plug attached to his tail had been rocking against his prostate with any slight movement, he needed to be touched. 

So Tony nodded, clicking his tongue. “Then come up here. You can be allowed on the furniture just this once.”

Peter jumped up onto the couch, immediately getting into his position. He stayed on all fours, bending so that his ass was presented in Tony’s direction and his chest was practically laid on the couch. His nanotech tail was wagging as he waited for his master to start his treat. 

Tony chuckled as he watched, moving so that he was closer to Peter. He stroked his fingers over the soft fur of the tail before reaching at the base. He tugged gently and closed his eyes as he listened to the sound that left his little puppy. Beautiful. 

He slowly pulled the plug out, making sure to savor all of the noises that Peter made. Then once the plug was completely out he dove in. 

First he just licked over Peter’s hole, feeling the muscles flutter around his tongue. Then he pushed his tongue inside, humming as he tasted the lube leftover from when he had stretched Peter to get the plug in. He had forgotten that he used strawberry flavored. It was artificial, but sweet. He liked it. He especially liked it when it mingled with the musky taste of his baby boy. 

He ate out Peter’s ass like he was starving, alternating between fucking the boy with his tongue and nibbling gently on his rim. 

Peter kept shivering, his whole body shaking as he cried out. He was never disappointed by his boyfriend’s work. He always felt so good. His treats were the best, so it just encouraged him to be the best for his daddy. His master. It was a pup’s dream. 

Tony pushed two fingers inside, curling them to assault Peter’s prostate with every small thrust. He moved his mouth down, sucking Peter’s balls into his mouth and gently rolling them with his tongue. 

The choked moan that left the boy below him was a good sign that he was getting close. But Tony had no intention of stopping. He kept all of his movements up, doubling down on his efforts, even. 

Peter knew that he was getting close, his moans getting louder as he felt his orgasm building. Then suddenly Tony bit down on the rim of his hole in just the right way and he was cumming, his high washing through him with extreme force. 

His cum spurt out in thick ropes, his small cock jerking as he painted the leather white. 

“Fuck!” Peter cried out, breaking his silence as he broke character with the sheer force of the pleasure he was under. “Tony, it’s so good…”

The older man chuckled, pulling his mouth away but keeping his fingers moving slowly until Peter had come down from his high. 

“Was that good, pup?” Tony asked, pulling his fingers out and inspecting the mess that Peter had made as best he could from the angle he was at. 

He took the tired whimper that left Peter as a yes. 

“Let me clean you up and then-” he was cut off by an indignant huff from the boy. “What, you want me to leave you a mess?” 

Peter shook his head. That wasn’t quite what he had been wanting.

Tony hummed. “Ah, I think I see what the problem is. You want to keep going?” He asked, really hoping that was the case. The painful erection straining in his slacks hoped that his assumption was right too.

“Wuff,” Peter mumbled, nodding quickly. He was tired, but would only need a couple of minutes to recover enough to really play. 

Tony nodded, smiling. “Okay, boy, Well, how about we move this to the bedroom?” He asked. “I don’t think I’m really in the mood to do this on the couch. Let’s take this to another location.”

He picked Peter up, the boy practically limp in his arms. He walked towards their room, ready for some real play time with his puppy. 

They could clean the couch later. That could wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, feel free to comment and follow me on tumblr at awkward-dyke.tumblr.com !


End file.
